Fun In These Woods
by AmericanHorror420
Summary: Daryl takes Glenn hunting, little did he know that he would be catching the exact opposite of deer.


It was the quietest that Glenn had ever been in his life. He was even afraid to breathe, for Daryl Dixon had told him, 'if you make one sound, I'll feed you to the damn walkers'. That was it for Glenn. He hadn't spoke a word in almost two hours, it seemed like, and Daryl hadn't said anything. Hell, Daryl didn't even look at him. It was these moments when Glenn observed the redneck the most. Though he couldn't see them, those eyes had always invaded Glenn's mind. A toxic blue with a hue of grey somewhere in there. He wanted to see those eyes pierce his as he looked up at Daryl, doing things that were forbidden.

Glenn had always been borderline gay, but he never found out if he was actually gay or not. He never had a man to experiment on, and Glenn would be damned if he said that Daryl Dixon didn't set his nerves on fire. Those strong muscles that took over his arms, his hard jaw, the thin, but full, lips. Glenn sat there in silence, taking in all that was Daryl. It came to the point where Glenn couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't sure, but if Daryl paid attention to the right thing, he would see that Glenn's erection was pushing against the denim of his jeans, and threatening to explode.

"Hey," he said in a whisper. "I'll be back."

Daryl didn't do anything but nod as he looked in the other direction. Glenn slowly got up and walked quickly the other direction, trying to avoid being followed. It was difficult to run with a hard on, but Glenn didn't have any choice. Daryl had that astounding effect on him, and he didn't have a clue as to how to fix it.

After he'd walked for what seemed long enough, he sat against a tree and unzipped his jeans. Pulling his member from the constricting denim, he closed his eyes as he thought of Daryl. He thought about the time when he was walking by the small lake that they'd camped by and he saw Daryl fully naked and bathing. God, he thought. His skin was wet and small soap bubbles were trailing off of his smooth, bare ass. He didn't notice Glenn since his back was turned, but Glenn was happy about that. As he thought of the things he wanted Daryl to do to him, his hand started moving on his rock hard cock. He imagined Daryl talking so dirty to him, that it made porn seem like Disney Channel. Daryl's husky voice in his ear. Daryl touching him in forbidden places. Daryl bending him over. Daryl looking down at him as Glenn sucked him off. It was almost too much for Glenn to handle as he jerked himself to the fantasies that had taken over his mind for some time. "Oh, God." he moaned to himself, and continued to pleasure himself in a way that he knew Daryl was the only person who could do better.

It almost seemed too long that Glenn was gone. Daryl had sat there, waiting for the kid to return. For some reason, he felt that he needed to go looking for him, so he got up and propped his crossbow on his shoulder. He walked until he heard a series of moans. His immediate reaction was flinging his crossbow out in front of him in defense, waiting to kill any walker that crossed his path. What he found was the complete opposite. It was Glenn, and he was... masturbating. Daryl could see the front of his jeans was unzipped, and Glenn was clutching his impressively large member while he moaned. Daryl turned, slightly embarrassed from catching someone in the act. He started walking back towards the spot they were at earlier until he heard something interesting.

"Yes, Daryl. God, harder."

Daryl stopped. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? After every disrespectful, rude, shitty things that he has said to the Korean, he was pleasuring himself to Daryl? After giving it a hint of thought, Daryl decided to intervene. "You don't have to hide when you do this."

The young foreign nearly jumped a foot in the air. Frozen, Glenn could do nothing but stutter. "I.. Uh.. Uhm, hey Daryl." he said awkwardly, still holding onto himself. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Daryl sat his crossbow on the ground and walked over to him, a smirk playing his lips. "I'm sayin' that jerkin' yourself off may get a little lonely."

Glenn was speechless. Daryl guessed that it was embarrassment from being caught, but did he know that Daryl heard what he said when he thought he wasn't watching? What Glenn also didn't know, is that Daryl wanted him, too. Ever since he set eyes on the younger man, Daryl wanted to hear him say his name while he begged Daryl to fuck him. If it weren't for Merle, he would have him already, but Daryl's older brother knew and he, being the racist man that he was, convinced him that it was wrong to want a foreign man, let alone a Korean.

Daryl put all that aside, and pulled Glenn to his feet. Then, Daryl covered Glenn's mouth with his with a bruising force. Daryl slipped his tongue in, battling for dominance. Glenn was losing miserably, but he didn't seem to care. He moaned into Daryl's mouth as he ran his fingers through Daryl's fine hair. The southern man began kissing along Glenn's jawline to his neck, nipping the hot skin with his teeth. Glenn bared his neck to him, enjoying the feeling of finally having Daryl the way he had for all this time.

Daryl flinched as Glenn's cold fingers slid under his sleeveless shirt and touched his stomach. Glenn felt a small trail of hair and immediately hardened again from his imagination. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to imagine. His lust got the better of him and he ripped Daryl's shirt, a few buttons flew in different directions. Daryl pulled back in shock. "You got balls, Chinaman. I hope you know that you're gonna pay for that."

But Glenn wasn't paying attention. His eyes were taking shirtless Daryl in. He was gorgeous. Perfect muscle definition, that trail of dark hair that led to a bulge in Daryl's jeans. Judging from the size of it, Glenn whimpered in anticipation. He dropped to his knees to tend to something that he'd been masturbating to. His fingers pulled down the zipper and undid the button. He let the jeans fall to Daryl's ankles and slipped his fingers into the waistband of Daryl's boxers. When he pulled them down, he wasn't surprised when Daryl's hard member almost smacked him in the chin. Daryl leaned against the tree, looking down at Glenn. Glenn rested his palms on Daryl's hips and made him jump when he took him in his mouth. Glenn then went to work. He tried everything that he knew he would like, like swirling his tongue, hitting the head to the back of his throat, lightly scraping his teeth up from the base, hallowing his cheeks. It wasn't long before Daryl was squirming under his hold.

"Goddamn, boy. You keep that up, then we ain't gonna be here long."

Smirking, Glenn pulled him out of his mouth and looked up at Daryl. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was there something else you wanted to do?" After giving the blowjob, Glenn felt his confidence soar through the roof, so it wasn't surprising that he used a little sarcasm.

"You have no idea." Daryl whispered seductively as he pulled Glenn to his feet. Daryl's hands fiddled with Glenn's jeans, then, along with his boxers, they fell to the ground. "Take 'em all the way off."

Glenn gasped as the head of his cock touched Daryl's. The southerner then slipped Glenn's shirt over his head and threw it. "What do you want to do?"

"Kid, I'll tell you when I wanna." he said as he took Glenn's cock in his hand. "Now, hands and knees, boy."

Glenn swallowed and did as he was told. Not a second later, he heard Daryl drop to his knees behind him. Daryl's arm snaked around his waist and he pulled Glenn towards his chest. His fingers traced Glenn's lips. "Suck." he demanded, his voice making Glenn's dick twitch. Glenn took his fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue. His cock was so hard that it ached and throbbed. As if Daryl was reading his mind, his other hand slipped from Glenn's waist to his member, then squeezed softly. Glenn moaned around Daryl's fingers and thrust into his hand. Daryl removed his fingers and put his other hand between Glenn's shoulder blades, pushing him back down to his original position. Daryl pulled Glenn's ass higher in the air and slipped his first finger into the tight ring of muscle. When he was ready, he put in another, scissoring the younger man. Glenn began rocking into his fingers as he entered a third, and Daryl knew that he was ready. "This is gonna hurt, kid." he said as he aligned his cock with the puckered hole. Then he placed his hands on Glenn's hips and pushed himself in to him. Glenn cried out as the stinging pain worsened, but Daryl kept still to let Glenn adjust. "Damn, boy. You're tight as hell."

Glenn then began moving, urging Daryl to do the same. As Daryl went faster, Glenn's moans were driving him up the wall. He didn't want this to end too soon. He wanted Glenn to come before him. As if on cue, Glenn reached to touch himself. Daryl thrust into him hard. "Don't you think about touchin' yourself, boy. I want you to come just for me."

"Oh my God, Daryl." Glenn gasped. "That voice of yours about does it."

Daryl snaked his hand around the Korean's waist and pulled him to his chest once again. The different angle brought them closer to their climaxes. Glenn constantly tried not to be so loud, not wanting to draw attention by any passing walker or someone from the campsite looking for them, but it came to be impossible when Daryl pulled him at that angle. "I'm almost.. Please, Daryl. Please!" His hand reached behind and found his hair as the other grabbed Daryl's perfect ass. "Oh, God. I'm gonna.. Shit!"

"Damn it, kid." Daryl growled as the muscles clenched in Glenn's ass and literally milked him dry. He grunted in spurts as he came. He was half satisfied, but half disappointed since he came before Glenn. He then realized that Glenn was out of breath. Daryl looked over Glenn's shoulder and found the leaves splattered with Glenn's come. Damn, he thought to himself. Glenn let go about the same time that he did. Oh well...

Daryl would just have to try again.


End file.
